The Moon's Eternal Dreamer: Zero
Material For Canaan Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Stack Null Block Monsters There are a lot of Blocks in this dungeon. You will need a full team of Null Block monsters to move around and to pinch mobs. Know the Eyeball All the stages will have Eyeballs. They will heal HP to your enemies and will revive one another. You need to defeat 2 at a time to stop the reviving loop and the consistent recovery. * Have OHKO Volatile Blasts from 1st to 3rd Stage * Heal enemies every turn * Revive each other * Take in more damage from weak points * Move every turn after being revived Do Not Bring Sprite Monsters Tsukuyomi: Zero has Sprite Slayer M. Powerful monsters like Gabriel and Lucifer will take twice as more damage than other monsters on your team so avoid bringing them. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Aim Between Mobs Progression Order 1. Defeat the Specters 2. Defeat the Knights 3. Defeat the Eyeballs The Specters will shoot Gravity Barriers onto enemies. If you don't have a lot of Null Gravity Barrier monsters, you want to take them down first. You can defeat the Eyeballs on Turn 1 by aiming at the 2 cooldown on the top right Specter. 2nd Stage - Leave the Eye Balls for Last Progression Order 1. Defeat the Specters and Knights 2. Defeat one Eyeball 3. Pinch between the 2 Eyeballs Take down the mobs first. The Eyeballs will move left and right every turn. Take down one Eyeball to get them both on the same side for a pinch. 3rd Stage - Defeat the Specters Progression Order 1. Defeat the Specters 2. Defeat the Knights 3. Defeat one Eyeball when they start moving 4. Pinch between the 2 Eyeballs The Eyeballs will start moving after 4 Turns. Use that time to defeat the mobs. 4th Stage - Clear the Eyeballs Mandrake's HP: 2.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs to summon Eyeballs 2. Defeat one Eyeball to adjust their position 3. Defeat the Eyeballs 4. Defeat Mandrake When you defeat the mobs with the Skulls, they will shoot Healing Walls and summon the Eyeballs. Just like the previous stage, take down one Eyeball first to adjust their positions for a pinch. You can also focus onto Mandrake. Make sure you don't kill the mobs or else the Eyeballs will start recovering the Mini Boss. 5th Stage - Focus on Mobs Tsukuyomi: Zero's HP: 2.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs with Skulls 2. Defeat the Eyeballs 3. Defeat Tsukuyomi: Zero The mobs make it difficult to deal with the Eyeballs. Take them down first and then deal with the Eyeballs. Aim for the bottom of Tsukuyomi: Zero to defeat her quickly. Tsukuyomi: Zero's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Mobs and Eyeballs Tsukuyomi: Zero's HP: 1.9 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs with the Skulls 2. Defeat the Eyeballs 3. Defeat Tsukuyomi: Zero Eyeballs will heal Tsukuyomi: Zero so you have to deal with them first. Once Tsukuyomi: Zero is alone, you can aim for the top left corner to deal damage. 2nd Boss Stage - Defeat the Mobs on the Right Tsukuyomi: Zero's HP: 2.7 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs on the right 2. Defeat one Eyeball to adjust 3. Defeat the Eyeballs 4. Defeat Tsukuyomi: Zero Mitigate damage by defeating the mobs on the right. Adjust the positioning of the Eyeballs by defeating one of them. You can use 1 or 2 Strike Shots if you can't defeat Tsukuyomi: Zero in time. 3rd Boss Stage - Focus on the Eyeballs Tsukuyomi: Zero's HP: 4.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs with the Skulls 2. Defeat Eyeballs with SS 3. Use remaining SS to defeat Tsukuyomi: Zero Use SS to deal with the Eyeballs. Meteor SS or stat amplifying SS will make it easy for it. You can deal high damage to the Boss by pinching between Tsukuyomi: Zero and the Knight on top. __FORCETOC__